Ultraviolent
|base_rank = |base_atk = 375|base_hp = 1390|atk_per_lv = 375 (4,050)|hp_per_lv = 1,390 (15,012)}} ---- chance to ignore the opponent's DEFENSE and ARMOR|SA2 = Projectiles inflict more damage against opponents with UNFLINCHING or ARMOR}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Ultraviolent is simple to use, as her SA simply revolves around boosting Peacock's high damage while still playing much the same as other Peacock variants. She is a very powerful offensive fighter who performs well in all situations. Strategy *She plays much the same as other Peacocks, relying primarily on projectiles to deal damage and keep her out of harm's way. *Giving her moves such as Argus Agony, Impending Doom, Bang! Bang! Bang! and Deadly Airport is an excellent idea since they inflict enough hits to benefit from the chance to straight up ignore armor and defense *A simple combo would be Argus Agony+Impending Doom. Both moves will hit and deal the full damage if her SA1 procs *She is one of the most powerful fighters in the game due to her ability to completely negate the armor status and high defense stat that most defensive fighters rely on. She's essentially a soloist Pea Shooter since her SA acts similarly. She pairs well with a Pea Shooter if against a Resonant Evil, but outside of that, she does not rely on support from a Pea Shooter as much as some other Peacock variants. Key Stats *Attack% should be the primary stat to look into because it boosts her already very high damage and lets her sweep through opponents easier. *Meter Gain lets her get back to BBs such as Argus Agony and Impending Doom quicker, which both synergize excellently with her SA. *Defense/HP% should be looked into to make Ultraviolent less squishy for moments when she gets hit. Do not primarily focus on HP% though because it takes away from potential attack and meter gain investment. Her base health is also lackluster in the first place, which makes a HP% build less beneficial overall. *Block Proficiency could also be an option if you want to make it easier to absorb blocked hits and make her less susceptible to chip damage. Strong Against * Heavy Metal - Ultraviolent is the bane of his existence, as she basically avoids his SA1 and even if his armor procs, Ultraviolent's ability to ignore armor makes it worthless. She also deals extra damage to him if he does gain his armor. * Armed Forces - She effectively bypasses her SA. Her ability to ignore armor renders her armor and high defense (which the opponent will most likely have) worthless. She will also deal extra damage to her since she gains armor and unflinching (though it does not stack, to the best of my knowledge), allowing her to easily melt through Armed Forces' health. * Untouchable - Though Untouchable gains no armor, most players have a high defense stat on her, which Ultraviolent can ignore. She will also melt through her health due to unflinching activating her SA2 * Bio-Exorcist/Love Crafted - Though neither gains armor or unflinching, Ultraviolent performs well against them because their SAs revolve around being near the opponent. But because Ultraviolent relies mostly on ranged attacks, she renders their SAs not as effective. Not to mention her SA1 allows her to still get through the high defense stat these two fighters will most likely have. * In Denile - In Denile is not safe from Ultraviolent. Though she gains armor and is immune to any armor break Ultraviolent may inflict, her SA1 renders the armor stack(s) worthless. And as with any fighter who gains armor or unflinching, the damage boost will cause her to melt through her health. * Rainbow Blight - To a varying degree, Ultraviolent does counter her, but because of RNG, its not consistent. If she Transmutes to the Water element before Transmuting to the Light element, then Ultraviolent can ignore the armor and deal extra damage. But its not really recommended because of the RNG nature of Transmutation. Plus Rainbow Blight has low health anyway. Weak Against * Dread Locks - Dread Locks is a fighter whose main defensive attribute is the recoil damage. Because Ultraviolent deals such immense damage without her SA anyway, she will most likely be sent into critical health territory by Dread Lock's 35% recoil, made more powerful by Ultraviolent's ability to ignore defense, dealing the full damage. She should be avoided unless you're THAT confident you can manage with the health Ultraviolent is left with (assuming she doesn't kill herself). * Windswept - Not as strong as Dread Locks against Ultraviolent, but still a pretty bad matchup. Her ability to ignore projectiles renders Ultraviolent's (or Peacock in general) attacks worthless. The haste from when she does get hit also increases the chances of getting BB3'd. * Resonant Evil - Ultraviolent can struggle to perform well in this matchup if she does not have Pea Shooter support or George at the Air Show equipped because she can get stunned by Resonant Evil's SA2. Trivia * This palette is a reference to The Warden from Superjail Category:Peacock Category:Gold Variants Category:Dark Variants Category:Peacock Variants Category:Variants